And said it was a vacation
by burakssen
Summary: After Season 4 Final. Please leave a comment to increase my writing skills. For starter A lot of crying and yelling. Deckerstar.
1. Dry Tears

After their last goodbyes, Chloe had almost no tears to shed. While she was going to move forward with Lucifer, the demons had come to Earth and threatened everyone and everything they loved. And in the end, Lucifer took a big responsibility and went back to his the most despairing place in his entire being, and went back to reign hell for the people he loves, and to save Chloe. "It's all my fault he's gone!" Chloe shouted at herself. Why didn't I understand him earlier, "Why did I run away from it all? Linda didn't run, so why did I?" she sobbed. "It was all my fault! if I had opposed Father Kindley, if I hadn't let him poison my mind (oh god, he tricked me into killing Lucifer) that wouldn't have happened." She thought in the weeping hiccups. "It's all my fault!" she whispered to herself again and again while crying. Hours later, she got up and reached over to Lucifer's bed and fell asleep crying, cuddled on the sheets and pillow that had smelted him.

The next morning, she opened her eyes to a small whisper. "Mommy" Trixie called her mother with a low voice.

"Hey, monkey, why aren't you in bed"

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon and we're looking for you."

"What time is it? And where are we?" quietly asked herself and tried to remember. And before it was too late, what had happened the previous evening began to penetrate into his mind and tried to keep his tears so that his little monkey from seeing it.

"Hey Trix, come and have your lunch, you can go down to Patrick after eating, but don't drink, okay?" Trixie started running away from the bedroom excitedly and "See you later, Mommy."said. A few seconds later "Hey you're awake. Woah? What happened to you?" Someone said, reach out to Lucifer's bedroom door.

Chloe ignored the question and "Ella, what are you doing here?".

Dan called me and he asked me to take care of Trixie, and Trixie wanted to see you, so we went to your apartment, but you weren't there, we thought you were with Lucifer, and we came here." Ella look at her carefully while she said the last sentence and suddenly she realized that something isn't right and she asked the question she needed to be asked.

"Hey, where is Lucifer, by the way?" Curiously asked.

Chloe, who couldn't keep up his tears, started crying again, though not as much as the previous night. Ella hugged her and tried to calm her for a few minutes, and Chloe began to calm down, and she finally said phrases that should be said.

"Lucifer's gone!" she said, wiping the last tears.

"What, Why?" Ella opened her eyes and looked at her friend angrily. 'How can Lucifer do something like that again?' she thought.

"He had to go back to his family business. No one can take his place, only he can do this job and it is not clear when he will come back, it isn't even sure if he comes back." She whispers enough for Ella to hear.

"What, like ?, his family is it kind of a mafia, a community ?" Ella asked in a thoughtful way.

"No, it is not, but something similar." Chloe said. A few minutes later, Chloe could no longer hide the thoughts she had in mind, and without even realizing what she was saying to Ella, she began to explain.

"We were developing our relationship. There was nothing to prevent us from being together. Why? Why now? That last kiss took everything I had, and we just declared each other our love. Why? Why is that? Why are you doing this to us?" she yelled looking out from the balcony.

Ella was very surprised by what Chloe was saying, having no doubt that Lucifer and Chloe were going to be together, but she thought that it was a real torture to end like this before they could begin their new relationship.

Chloe repeatedly said the same words and started crying "Why are you doing this to us? He didn't want to go, why? Why is that? Why is that?"

Ella couldn't find out what to do and just came up to her friend and hugged her again and tried to comfort her. After a few minutes, Chloe calmed again and realized that she was hungry because of the rumbling of her belly.

"Do you have anything to eat, Ella?" she calmly asked.

"A different food from a nearby Turkish restaurant, called Lahmacun, it is kind of burrito with meat sauce and I bought another dough meat dish called pita. Is that alright for you? I never had the opportunity to eat Turkish food, I wanted to try." Said excitedly.

"No, it's not a problem, I want to try it too." Said and sat down on the chair by the kitchen table and calmly took her food.

For half an hour they ate their meals quietly. Ella scanned her carefully at the corner of her eye to ask Chloe the question in her mind.

"Who were you yelling at?" She said calmly.

Chloe couldn't understand what she meant and "What? What are you talking about?".

"Who were you yelling at before dinner?"

Chloe thought and hesitated wether tel lor not to her friend. She took her eyes off her friend and started looking at other things on the penthouse. She thought Lucifer had a lot of books in his library and some of them looked really old. "Of course, they should look old, probably his Hamlet sighned by Shakespeare." She muttered.

Ella realized that Chloe wasn't answering her question and asked again to get the answer.

Chloe didn't want to say anything but she understood her friend never stop asking and finally she replied.

"To Lucifer's father and his siblings!". She said harshly to the sky.

Ella didn't really understand what Chloe meant, and she asked before the matter ended.

"What do you mean? So you were yelling at the sky, yelling at God? You don't believe in Lucifer's delusions, do you?" she asked with a curious eyes while watching her friend.

"I just don't believe, I know they're right" she said, talking to herself angrily and unable to handle herself.

"I haven't believed what he said in about three years. I never believed her, so she didn't lie about anything. Not even in a sheep. And I never believed what he said, knowing that he wasn't lying, even though I couldn't explain what I had seen in the three years that I spent with him. And I learned before my vacation and what do you think I did? Hmm What did I do? I ran away and said it was a vacation."

Ella could see and understand how guilty she her friend felt by looking the tears in her friends eyes.


	2. The Man Who I Trust

"I met a priest on my vacation while in the Vatican. At that time I was trying to learn something about Lucifer, and I wanted to know why the bible speaks of him as evil spreading, provocative, and then I've met this priest Father Kindley. He told me that he was always the worst of the wicked. But I stood on Lucifer's never lying. But Father Kindley convinced me that "the biggest lie is to tell the truth". She said, shaking her head. But I believed Father Kindley. I just met the guy for a few week, Ella. A few week!. I trusted him, threw away the three years I had spent with Lucifer. I didn't trust Lucifer, Ella, why didn't I trust him? I didn't trust the person who I spent three years in and I trusted the man I had just a few week. Why Ella? Why did I do that? He even convinced me to kill Lucifer. I tried to kill him, Ella, I never even asked myself how the devil might die. I mean, how could he die? He's the devil. He was eager to make the date with me, and I tried to kill him on the date with Father Kindley's poison. Why? Why did I do that?" she began to cry in sobs.

"The poison bottle slipped out of the hand shake and I dropped the glasses in front of me. At that moment I really thought he was lying about everything. Why is that? Because on that day I saw Lucifer walk out of the explosion at the crime scene, and there wasn't even a burn on him. Lucifer was getting interested in the cut on his hand, and I asked him if there was something he wasn't lying about to shout and yell. Why did every thing as a hoax or a toy for him? I asked how he could get out of the blast and shut his hand with a piece of glass, but what's the difference? I saw him on camera. Then she told me that I was the difference. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Then he kept talking, he told me he could get hurt when he is around me. His feelings for me make him both emotionally and physically vulnerable. I couldn't be sure I didn't trust him that time. I went back to the scene of the crime that evening to gather my head, there I met the cameraman, he let me look around, I was distracted to find the murder weapon, but the cameraman was planning on killing me with the ax in my back, and at the last minute I noticed him and turned my back. I didn't know Lucifer had followed me. The cameraman realized that I could run, and he threw me the ax, so at that moment Lucifer jumped between the ax and me and I thought for a moment that he had killed Lucifer. But the ax hit his shirt between the arm of the Lucifer and his chest. I took the ax and pressed it lightly on Lucifer's chest, and his chest began to be scratched. He jumped in front of me without even thinking if he'd die or not, Ella. He tried to save me without thinking. He told me he would do it over and over again if I needed it, and I trusted him, I believed him. But…" Chloe paused a little and sighed.

"Then Lucifer got to know what kind of things were going on with Father Kindley. He asked me if this was true, whether I was trying to kill him or not. What could I answer? What could I say to him? That evening he asked me if I could turn to accept him with his devil face, at that moment I really wanted to say yes I can accept, but I could not and told him I do not know, and he told me that he got his answer. And then Lucifer let go of the LAPD. It was too late for me to fix everything. What could I do to fix it?" Trying to erase the tears in her eyes.

Ella still hadn't quite understood what Chloe was saying, and she was beginning to doubt the truth of these stories. Chloe would've read Ella's face, and she responded right away.

"You don't believe what I say, I have to convince you, I must convince you." She repeated the same word and ran to her phone. He called Amenadiel and asked him to come urgently. Four to five seconds had passed before the phone call ended, the middle-aged angel appeared on the balcony.

When Ella saw Amenadiel appearing on the balcony, she screamed suddenly. She couldn't tell what was going on, and she opened and closed her mouth to say something, but there was no sound.

"Amenadiel, Lucifer has returned to hell to keep his demons from coming back into the world, we must do something." said Chloe.

"Why didn't you tell me Ella was here? I could have been more careful." said Amenadiel ignoring Chloe's question.

"I actually wanted her to find out." Chloe responded calmly and continued. "And why are you ignoring my question, Amenadiel." she sternly told to Amenadiel.

"Amenadiel wait for me here, we need to talk, I'll call Ella a uber, she can't stay like that". Chloe said going towards Ella. Chloe understood what Amenadiel meant, and she got angry and banged her feet hard on the marble floor of the kitchen. After a few minutes, Chloe come back and she couldn't keep her temper and started screaming at Amenadiel.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRAYING TO TELL ME AMENADİEL?" she shouted.

Amenadiel, who did not wait for it, stepped down a few steps, and stumbled into the chair.

"Chloe. I can not do anything, finally the balance came again. Lucifer belongs to hell, he needs to be there." He said calmly.

Chloe's rage has increased and she has no idea what to do.

"AMENADİEL, HE SAVED YOUR CHILD, WHY SUCH BEHAVIOR YOU AGAINST HIM." She shouted and answered. "And also Lucifer not belongs to hell, his place is here with me." she said, trying to calm herself. "And don't tell me about the balance Amenadiel, you've decided to live between humans, and you have a child even,do not mention about the balance to me, the love of my life is being tortu…" Chloe's voice began to shake and the sentences remained in her throat.

"I really can't do anything, Chloe." Before Amenadiel could continue to speak, Chloe started screaming.

"GET OUT! AMENADIEL, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, OUT!"

Amenadiel opened its wings without waiting and flew from the roof of the loft and disappeared.

Chloe couldn't believe his ears, why Lucifer's family was treating him like this, she had no idea. Suddenly she began to scream towards the sky in an angry way and shouting.

"All of you ashamed yourself. What more do you want from Lucifer? Isn't that enough for you? How long do you want him to suffer? None of you deserve his respect. You don't deserve to be his father." She shouted.

Suddenly, a light began to appear in the penthouse, and Chloe surrounded five angels before she knew what was going on. They all stood up and looked at her with all their selves. The blonde angel, who looked like Lucifer, came one step forward and started to talk.

"I am Archagel Michael, we all heard your shouting and our father asked us to pick you up and take you to the Silver City."

Michael had just finished his speech and fell to the ground with a sudden fist. As he stood up, he looked where the fist came from and found it when his brothers, Gabriel and Raphael, were trying to keep Chloe Decker on the scene.

"What do you think you're doing !" he replied sharply.

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson." She snapped him. "And you're not taking me anywhere without my request," Chloe added.

Michael couldn't believe how a mortal snapped him and put a fist on him like that.

"You're as self-conscious as Lucifer." He snapped to Chloe and continued "And you come with us, our father wants to talk to you."


	3. To The Silver City

Chloe had no idea. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the five angels around her and began to think where she could flee, but she couldn't find a way out. She opened his mouth to speak; however, one of the angels had cut his speech.

"Michael, brother, I want to talk to her in private. I will convince her to come with us her own will." Said, angel.

Michael watched his sister for a long time and

"Okay, we're waiting for the time, you can talk to her, but if you can't convince her, we're going to have to use force." Said, Michael.

"Come on, Chloe, I need to talk to you in private." The other angel said.

Chloe and Michael's sister (apparently also Lucifer's sister) left the kitchen and went to the guest room next door.

"I don't want you to get me wrong. Chloe, I'm Azrael, The Angel Of Death, aka the Grim Reaper." Said, angel.

"If you didn't bring me here to kill me, I don't have a problem right now" Chloe said trying to joke.

"Naah, I don't kill people, I take the souls of people who are dead, and I take them to where they will go, a kind of guide that can be called my job. And sometimes there are false alarms." Azrael said.

"How so false alarms ?" Chloe said in a curious way.

"A car accident happened many years ago and I went to get the souls of the people who died in the accident. There was a little girl there. The little girl saw me until I realized that little girl wasn't dead. I didn't know what to do back then. And as you know, I'm not likely to make many friends as the Angel of Death. You know my work is so intense. Well, I thought I could be friends with her when she saw me, but I couldn't tell her I was an angel of death, right? with another joke" she said.

Chloe had heard a story similar to this story, but she could not remember where she heard it. She suddenly remembered what he heard and opened her eyes in shock.

"This can not be. Is it a joke? Your friend Ella?" she said in shock.

"Yeah, my friend Ella, the first time I met her, I told her I was a ghost." She said calmly.

"You have to tell her the truth, Azrael. She has the right to know. She even found out before you came that Amenadiel was an angel, and she's in a state of shock. You have to tell her." said Chloe.

"Okay, I'll tell her, okay? Let's get back to work now I have something to tell you." She said trying to close the subject.

Chloe didn't want to extend it any longer and gave her approval to explain what she has to say.

"Well, Ehm, I'm listening," she said.

"I'm gonna tell you what to do, I need to tell you what's going to happen in the Silver City. We're gonna take you to Dad's office and you have to talk to him. You have to be given a few choices and you have to choose one of them. Whichever selection you make, no return?" She said.

"Okay, I got it. What will God want me to choose?" Chloe wondered.

"I don't know what you're going to choose, but if you and Lucifer make the right choices, your current situation can be removed, you can save Lucifer, and you can get rid of the tears." She said with a determined tone. "So you have to come with us, understand?"

Chloe didn't have to think much about it, if she was going to save Lucifer from hell, she had to do it.

"Okay, I'm coming with you, but how long will this trip last? I have a daughter and I can't leave her in the back." She said and warned the angel.

"It would take about a day to heaven, which means about a week to the world." She said.

"Okay, one week isn't very long, okay, I have to tell Dan. I'll be with you in a moment, wait for me."

Chloe told Dan that Lucifer had a problem with his family and that she was going to his side, and of course, there was no phone there and she would stay for about a week, and she talked to him about Trixie. A few minutes later he came to the angels and said.

"Let's get over this".

*Meanwhile In the silver city*

"Raziel was urgently called to his father's office. He didn't understand what his father wanted from him. He was beginning to think that what his father wanted from him to do was relevant to Chloe Decker who cried out to heaven a few minutes ago.

"Dad, what did you want?" he said, entering into God's office.

God got up from his seat and started approaching one of the windows in his room, looking out the room, watching the houses, gardens and rivers in the silver city.

A few minutes had passed, but Raziel still couldn't get the answer and he asked again.

"Dad, what exactly did you want me to do? Is this about Chloe Decker?" he said curiously.

God nodded his son and

"Yes, Raziel, I'm going to give her a couple of options, but that's not exactly what I want from you. I want you to bring John Decker."


	4. The Choice

John Decker was spending his life in heaven calmly, his home is a village house with a garden and near one of the most beautiful rivers in heaven. He was waiting for his wife and daughter to come and join him. John Decker wouldn't have many visitors, until an angel appeared in his door.

"What did you say your name was?" Not remembering the name of the angel.

"My name is Raziel." Said angel.

"What did you come for? I don't have a lot of visitors." He said curiously.

"I'll take you to my father. He called you." Raziel said.

"So God? He called me ?" he confused and continued.

"Why? What have I done?" he said anxiously.

Raziel remained silent and he continued to walk with John Decker to the Palace of God.

John who didn't hear the answer asked again.

"Why does God want me? Will you please tell me?"

"The subject has nothing to do with you." Raziel was hesitant to continue talking. After about a minute, he continued his speech.

"The topic is about your daughter"

John is starting to afraid, what his daughter has done may attract the attention of God. What could his little monkey have done?

Raziel realized the change of spirit in John and said to comfort him.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to your daughter, but what will happen will determine the future of your daughter."

John was relieved by the angel's words and they continued on thier way.

When they reached God's office, John saw a familiar person but he couldn't tell where he remembered her. Trying to figure out who she was, all of a sudden

"Dad?" said the girl. And she ran and hugged him.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I miss you so much." She started crying.

John looked at her eyes again and.

"Little monkey?" He said trying to wipe tears in his eyes.

"How? How did you get here? You're so young, you shouldn't be here." Said John

Chloe realized what his father meant, and immediately answered.

"No, Dad, I'm not dead, I'm alive" She laughed.

John was taken aback, How did her daughter get here before she died?

"So how? How did you get here?"

"Ehm, I have a disagreement with the divine family, I came to solve it." She said trying to hide what was happening. Because she didn't know what her father would say about Lucifer.

John Decker was going to ask his daughter what the disagreement was, and God entered the room.

"Chloe Deck…" God stopped with a punch to his face before continuing his speech.

"Monkey, what are you doing?" John Decker shouted.

"It is little for what he did" Chloe said

"The life of the man I love, and my life is ruined by you. Our lives are ruined by your ridiculous prophecy." She kept on yelling.

God raised his hand and people in the room calmed down.

"Everything has a plan, my dear." God said. "And I've invited you here to make a choice, and I didn't call you to cause chaos."

"For you, we're all a little pawn, how do I know that my choice is my choice." said Chloe.

"I understand better now why Samael loves you so much, my dear."

"Samael? Who's Samael?" Chloe said.

"You know him as Lucifer, but the name I gave him was Samael." Said God

John Decker was trying to comprehend what happened.

"Monkey, How do you know the devil? This can not be." He said, John.

"Dad, can I talk to you after I make the choice?" said Chloe.

Chloe turned to God, "What choice do I make? I want him back." She said.

God began to speak to Chloe.

"I give you three choices. You have to choose one of three options. If you choose one, there's no going back." God said.

Chloe confirmed to indicate she understood what he was saying.

"First option: You're going back to your home from here, you're not gonna yell at us again, and I'll take you to the Silver City when you die." God said.

"The second option: I'll erase the memory of you and anyone who knows Samael personally, and you'll continue your life that way."

"The third option is, I will reunite him and you as you please, but he will have to make a choice. If you choose this option, he should give up immortality and most of its abilities, but if it does not give up, you go away empty handedly and you will be condemned to be tortured in hell when you die. If he gives up his immortality and most of his abilities, I will reunite you, and you will be able to live the life you want, and if he understands the lesson I want to teach him, I will give him all his power back and let you enter the silver city." God said.

Chloe made choice without hesitation.

"I choose the third option." she said in a determined manner.

John couldn't believe his ears. How did his daughter choose the worst option she had.

"But my little Monkey, Why do you choose that option? The first and second choices were much better." Said John looking confused at his daughter.

"Dad, you don't understand me now, but when it's done, you'll understand, please trust me." She said with determination.

God turning to Chloe

"You have to convince him to come here. If we call, he won't, and if he doesn't come, he's made his choice." Said God

"Where will I go? How do I find him?" said Chloe excitedly.

God looked at Chloe one last time and returned to Azrael, and

"You take her Azrael" said God.

Chloe didn't understand what God meant. And she asked to Azrael.

"Where are we going?"

Azrael looking at Chloe.

"I would like to congratulate you, you are the first alive person to enter both heaven and hell."


End file.
